kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Keyblade (Dividing Lines)
The Keyblade appears as a weapon for several party members in Dividing Lines. They are now split up into categories, determining their strengths. Categories of Keyblades Keyblades are categorized by their size and strength. Because of this, some Keyblade wielders are able to use some blades while others are unable. *Knightsword: A versitale blade apt in speed, strength, and magic. Significant blades include the Kingdom Key Zero, Hero's Heart and Rainfell. *Thiefsword: A Keyblade made only for speed. Because of this, damage is reduced. Significant blades include Wayward Wind and Sünden des Patres. *Greatsword: A keyblade designed only for brutal damage. Because of this, the blades are heavy and speed is reduced. significant blades include the Ends of the Earth and the Sanctus Curator. *Katana: A Keyblade built for magic users. Many of these blades have status effects and spell boosts equipped. Significant blades include the True Self and the One-Winged Angel. *Ultimate: The best form of Keyblade for any wielder. These blades are usually obtained by proving the worth of one's heart. All of these Keyblades are as follows: Keyblade Fusion If a Keyblade wielder has for than one Keyblade, they can fuse the powers of both into a new single weapon, its form chosen by the way they are held. Known forms of fusion are: *Single Keyblade: The wielder holds the two keys together, their guards touching, and a fusion occurs, usually a combonation of the apperances of both keys. Roxas is the only wielder who uses this. *Dual-Sided Keyblade: Same as above, but the keys are facing opposite directions. Both sides remain the same. The keys are fused at the guard. Johnny mainly uses this. *Multi-Key: A rare fusion that occurs when many keychains are attached at the same time to the same keyblade. All the keys retain their appearance, but are fused at the chain. Shantelle and Jonathan are the only known ones who can use this ability. *X-Blade: The wielder holds their keys in an "X" shape. Only a few can pull this fusion off without being destroyed by the immense power needed for fusion. Vanitas, Venitas, and Johnny are the only known ones who can use this. Air Wield This is an ability where the wielder controls their Keyblade in midair. At first, the Fallen is th only one to know this, but Johnny learns it during the course of The Last Cycle of War. It is very complicated to learn, but some Keyblade wielders can use a form of Air Wield, notably Sora in Final Form and Ven and Aqua in Sky Climber Form. Johnny's Keyblade Inheritance Over the course of his journey, Johnny accidentally performs the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony with various people. The ceremony is performed when both people have their hands on the same Keyblade. People who have inhierited Johnny's Keyblade are as follows: *Buzz Lightyear: When he is turned evil by Lotso, Buzz grabs Johnny's Keyblade during their tussle. He wields the Honorary Ranger. *Jessie: In the junkyard, Jessie falls and Johnny catches her by summoning his Keyblade. She wields the Wagon Wheel. *GIR: During his arguement with Zim, Johnny does not realize that GIR is walking away with the Keyblade. Johnny runs over and grabs it at the same time GIR is holding it. GIR wields the Irken Taco. *Tron: While giving Tron repairs, Johnny gives him the Keyblade in hopes that the light will heal him. He wields Johnny's version of the Photon Debugger. These people are later kidnapped by Scrod Id to take the light given them to create a perfect body for himself. Their right to wield the Keyblade is later taken back when they are rescued and returned to their proper worlds by Johnny. However, GIR and Jessie can still wield the Keyblade afterwards. The following were given the Keyblade after Jonathan's kidnapping or with his knowledge: *Sephiroth: Just before Sephiroth turns into his god form in the final "Grand World Sephiroth" Challenge, he grabs Johnny's Keyblade forcefully, unwillingly performing the ceremony and gaining the Keyblade for their final battle. He wields his own version of the One-Winged Angel. *Quorra: Johnny accepts her as his first Keyblade apprenctice. She can wield any of Johnny's Thief-Class keyblades except for the Sins of the Father. Category:Keyblades Category:Dividing Lines Category:Weapons